The Heterodyne Boys and the Dragon from Mars/Mad
The collected speculations of various commentators: Theo's Sources Could Theo be working (subconsciously) from personal memory? For an infant Theo to have been present at Castle Heterodyne on the night of the attack, he'd have to be more than 19 years old. While it is possible that the Baron would still be holding Theo at 20 or 21 or 22, one would expect him to be 'graduated' and married off eventually. It is also possible that Theo (nephew of Lucrezia, grandson of Lucifer) leavened the tale with Mongfish family lore, e.g. that Lucifer had a power glove or was interested in portals. Theo's mom is, after all, Lucrezia's sister. She's presumably evil and a member of "The Family", so she's in a position to know more than anyone else about what Lucrezia's been up to. Maybe a childhood tale contained more truth than fiction. Predictions for the Main Narrative Perhaps Klaus's interest in hearing the story indicates foreshadowing. The Bug Squad did not appear prior to "Dragon King from Mars". It may be that the Baron has been working on a way to cure revenants, if he hasn't already succeeded. (The conventional view of the Baron's interest is that he was truly amused by the tale—that it provided a respite from the duties of empire.) The mechanical avatar of Castle Heterodyne that gives Agatha the blood test in the "library" bears a resemblace to the "Dragon from Mars". Enigma may be analogous to the Dragon from Mars. Thus, the story would contain an element of truth simply because the Other is from... somewhere external. This would complement the notion that the native realm of the Geisterdamen is external. Dragons and Mars do not appear in the main narrative. Stripped of those elements, and stripped of Klaus, the Dragon King would be a tale of a dangerous experiment involving portals releasing a malevolent entity into the basement of Castle Heterodyne. Then, some one gets sucked into a portal and disappears. Portals do in main , and at least the gate Vrin mentions is created by the Other/Lucrezia. This suggests that portals are responsible for one or more of the disappearances of Lucrezia, the Heterodyne Boys, or Klaus. Just suppose... Lucrezia really, truly did love Bill, and she really did become Good. No evidence, but I would like to think so. Lucrezia worked on transferring personalities. Just for fun, of course. She was working on swapping living and mechanical. Suppose she's working on Otilla. In the midst of the experiment, a portal opens. It's the Other, which is Enigma, which has been noted as looking like Von Pinn. We haven't seen any other construct or clank like Von Pinn.... maybe she's an alien. The Other lands in midst of everything, and there's a chain reaction of body swapping: Otilla is tranferred into Von Pinn. The Castle is transferred into Otilla. The Castle, minus its central mind, goes mad! The Other is merged into Lucrezia... or maybe not. Little Klaus Heterodyne is killed. Maybe by Lucrezia/Other. Maybe the Other went into him and Lucrezia had to kill him, and that drove her crazy? But I think these events all happened at once: portal opens, Other appears in von Pinn's body, then the Otilla/von Pinn/Castle transfers. Little Klaus is killed. Lucrezia must already be pregnant with Agatha. Schmott Guy(?) 04:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) See also * Von Pinn/Mad Category:Mad